


No rest for the Winchesters

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: After the fall out with Chuck and Jacks death, the bothers can not sleep. They both try everything to sleep, but only one thing help....each other. They have to sleep together.





	No rest for the Winchesters

It started a few nights after Jack died and Chuck set hell loose on the world. They had gone back to the bunker and Cass had disappeared with Jack's body. The angel checked in but wouldn’t explain where or what he was doing.

Both Winchesters couldn’t sleep. They tossed in turned in a drowsy haze all night. Sam got out and went for a run like usual. He tried to take a nap after a shower and food. He managed to doze off, but still no deep sleep.

Dean tried drinking. He passed out for only an hour tops at a time.

They tried going out of the bunker and going on a hunt. They had hunted on less sleep more times than they could count.

After so much evil was set loose the human populating went crazy. People were moving around trying to find a safer place to live. All of the motels and hotels were booked solid in the town they were at. They had no choice but to sleep in the Impala.

They managed to fall into a light sleep. They woke up rested just enough to finish the hunt that day.

Then they found a new hunt before they made it to the bunker. No room was available again so Impala it was. But this time the weather almost begged for them to sleep outside on her hood. They slept on opposite sides of the hood. Still a light sleep and a few hours of a quality deep sleep.

The next night a room was available. The last one with two queens in town. They took it in a heartbeat. The beds were comfortable enough but they didn’t sleep at all.

Eventually, the sleep deprivation was taking a toll on them. The hunt was taking longer than they expected so they still had the room with two queens. They experimented trying to sleep. They even tried meditation. Dean surprised both of them when he agreed to try yoga, then smelling lavender with Sam to sleep.

They even tried sleeping in and on the Impala right outside of their room. They only managed a few hours of sleep.

The hunt was finally over so they went back to the bunker. Even their own rooms and comfortable beds didn’t provide the sleep they needed. When they did sleep they started having nightmares.

One would run frantically to the other to wake the victim up.

Eventually, they found and stole some heavy sleeping pills and finally slept. But they still didn’t feel refreshed at all.

They had to choose to stay at the bunker or hunt. They chose hunting. They knew it was getting risky, without enough sleep.

They both got hurt on that hunt. Not bad, but roughed up enough they needed a room to stay at.

They both went into the office of the motel. Dean went up to the counter. “Two queens please” he mumbled in exhaustion.

“Ummm, I’m sorry but all we have is a king. It’s the best room though. I can give you a deal. No one can afford the nice rooms anymore. “

“Do you have one of those cots or spare bed things?”

“No sorry. Several families are here they took them all.”

Dean was frustrated and about to lose it on the poor fount counter girl. Sam stepped in.

“It’s just for one night Dean.” He put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “We’ll take it. Thanks”

Dean was too tired to argue. He sighed and grabbed the keys then followed his brother to the room.

The floor was clean compared to the places they usually stayed, but still not good enough to sleep on. They both showered and Sam fell on to the bed. He opened his laptop, and then closed it. He was too tired to research. Dean paused before he claimed into bed. Sam had settled on the edge under the covers. “Come on Dean. Just come to bed. Just one night. Gonna happen no matter what.”

Dean reluctantly crawled into bed and settled down. Soon they were both asleep. They woke up more refreshed than they had in weeks. But they had scooted closer during the night. Almost touching,

They slept in the same bed for days. Eventually waking up touching in some way. But they were actually sleeping. Even Dean didn’t complain.

The pattern continued. Ether a king or on the hood of the impala. Each morning they would wake up touching more, but better rested.

Back at the bunker, they went to their own rooms. No sleep for the Winchesters.

Dean got up and stepped toward the door of his room. He walked to Sam’s room, the door was half-open. Almost knocked, but stopped when he saw Sam sit up in bed.

“Can’t sleep either?” Sam asked

Dean just shook his head.

“You and I both know that if … we’re in the same bed we actually sleep.”

“Yeah, I know….. Move over you giant.” Dean replied.

They slept in Sam’s room that night. The woke up tangled together. Sam expected Dean to freak out and through himself or kick him out of the bed. But Dean didn’t. They just stared at each other for a few minutes.

They slept together in alternating in Sam’s room the Dean’s.

They one night something just clicked as they both crawled into Dean’s bed. They had just returned from a hard hunt. Tired and beaten they couldn’t sleep again. But they both knew why.

They just stared into each other’s eyes. Their nonverbal communication was off, or so they thought.

“H-hey, uhhh D-Dean. I – I ….”

“I know Sammy”

“No you don’t just forget about it n try sleep” replied Sam as he turned away from his brother.

“Sam – I, yeah okay fine! Be that way!”

“Shut up, I’m trying to sleep”

“I too bitch!”

“Jerk”

Sam turned back over. “Sorry for snapping at you earlier, I –I”

“God Sam just spit it out already”

Sam averted his eyes, looking down at the sheet beneath him. “I thin- I am in love with you”

“ I know and I …., fuck, I’m just going to say this once. So look me in the eyes and listen.”

Sam met Dean’s gaze. He expected anger, disgust, and disappointment. Instead, he found love.

“I love you too”

“Dean we shouldn’t, we can’t”

“Hell if your gonna play that card on me! I don’t care. I don’t think you do either. Worlds more fucked up anyways. We deserve … us… to be happy. Come on Sam plea-“

He was cut off with Sam’s lips on his. Sam pulled back, but Dean reconnected them. They made out until their lips were red and swollen.

“You were right I don’t care either.”

“I’m always right!”

“Hey, come here.” Sam offered, opening his arms.

Dean moved over and relaxed in his little brothers' big strong arms. They had no problem falling asleep and woke up tangled together. Green and hazel eyes met, just inches apart. Their lips met again, this time neither one wanted to stop.

“You really want this?” Sam looked at Dean. “We can’t go back if-“

“For fuck's sake! Yes! I’ve always wanted this.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shit! I’m gonna” Dean got out before he came all over them both. Sam followed seconds after. Their movements slowed as they rode out their orgasm. Sam pulled out and rolled over to lie next to Dean.

As soon as their breathing got back to normal, Dean propped himself up on his elbow. He dipped his fingers in his own cum then reached down to grab some of Sam’s.

“Dean?”

“Shut up! I want to know how good we taste together” Dean replied with a smirk. He mixed them together and licked it off of a finger. “MMMm. Sammy you gotta taste this”

Sam grabbed a hand and sucked on a finger. “Mmm.”

“See I told ya”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Stay awesome!


End file.
